BB Smash!
by D Hurricane
Summary: What happens when you mix Starfire's cooking and a movie? A wicky, cute short story. BBXRAE near the end. Oneshot.


Hey everybody! What's up? Just posting something I thought was funny at the moment and figured I'd share it with you guys. But I don't have a very good idea what's it gonna' be about, so expect me to be generally vague while I'm doing this.

Any who!

I don't own Teen Titans in anyway shape or how!

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

The green teen and the metal titan were duking it out in a test of wit's, strength and cleverness. "You're so toast dude!" Beast Boy shouted. Laughing like a mad man while he was in the lead. That didn't seem to bother Cyborg at all because he was never one to cave in, this would be one of his greatest challenges yet. Neither seem to want to give in.

"Oh! Man I don't seem anything but baked soy bean about to get served!" Cyborg retorted. The volume of his voice equaling Beast Boy's during this test of endurance.

Both of the Titans eyes narrowed slightly as small beads of sweat were slowly making their way down each of their face. Though it was only Cyborgs human side that was sweating, but that meant that it would only be more difficult for Beast Boy, since his eyes could blink, allowing for Cyborg to take victory.

"ARGH!" Screamed Beast Boy. Slapping his palms into his eyes, feeling the hot sting of the sweat that dripped into his eyes.

"Ha!" Pointed Cyborg. "Told Y'all I'd beat ya' in a staring contest!" Cyborg cheered. The green Titan grunted and made his way to the sink, where he eased the pain of having held his eyes open, not to mention his sweat stinging his eye's like lemon.

Laughing in triumph. Cyborg held his hands to his hips and continued to savor his victory in the best way he could. "Oh yeah!" by boasting his metal butt off. "I love it when I can keeping your scrawny butt!" At that moment Beast Boy turned his head, glaring the victor down. _(No pun intended for Cyborg's real name...okay. Maybe a little...)_

"Dude, you so cheated, cause you only have one eye to worry about!" Beast Boy complained. Cyborg shook his head to the sides, while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Face it B... you can't beat me at anything but eating tofu, comic trivia, manga, and other nerd stuff." Cyborg knew he had Beast Boy there. Turning around Beast Boy grumbled and pouted as he left the common room kitchen and walked towards the common room couch. Maybe that could ease his mind.

Cyborg knew he had won this time, like he normally did. In truth each of the two had something that made them what others were considered nerds, except Beast Beast Boy was at a much greater standard and cooler version of a nerd, he was a hero. Smirking lightly Cyborg knew it was time to do some tuning on his T-Car. "Yo, I'm out BB, check ya' later green bean!"

Mouthing a goodbye Beast Boy raised one hand and waved him off while he was facing the titans main television. Channel surfing for a bit Beast Boy noted that they had several channels, yet. Nothing to watch. "This is so lame....," he whined. "So many channels but nothing to watch....!"

During his little rant Starfire managed to enter the room with some new alien food, which name is far too difficult for the writer to understand or even make a name up for. The concoction was a strange shade of violet, which seemed to glow a bit. Meaning that it was probably hazardous for human consumption or anything else that wasn't of Starfire's race. Starfire would've greeted Beast Boy but figured that she should let him enjoy his TV time, she knew he probably wouldn't want to disturbed even though the green boy would greet her back. Though she noticed every time she would attempt to greet him when watching TV, Beast Boy's replies always seemed so half hearted that she'd rather wait till his attention was completely away from the screen. So, that meant she probably wouldn't even say 'hi' on this day, seeing how much Beast Boy could be distracted.

"Hm..." She said, while searching through the kitchens cabinets. "Oh." she realised. Checking in the bottom cabinets and finding behind the sink. Pulling out the ancient bowl Starfire blow away the dust from several months away and smiled.

Beast Boy hadn't noticed Starfire enter the room. About to give up on his quest for anything suitable to watch, Beast Boy came across a old 'HULK' movie, peeking his interest, the green boy leaned down forward to get a better view of the screen. His excitement rose when 'THE HULK' threw a tank at a jet aiming to take him out. "Whoa..." this was just the mindless action he needed to perk him up after his lose to Cyborg.

Closing her eyes. Starfire could just taste the great flavor of her meal, while she stirred in the bowl. Feeling that it was nearly ready, Starfire grabbed a steel plate to put the batter in. Pouring it in the batter took the shape of what appeared to be chili peppers, though more blob like to the human eye.

Shoving it in the oven, Starfire waited for her alien meal to be ready and possibly share it with her friends. "I do hope the others finish their business and arrive while they're still warm." She said to herself.

_Moments later..._

Beast Boy was cheering as the movie was finally over and even clapped a few times. "That rocked..." he commented and laid back on the couch, while his eyes were shut.

Starfire had just finished her purple chile's and needed a second opinion. So, she turned to the nearest titan in the house and saw the green boy. Floating over to him she held the plate over him while she wore oven mitts to prevent herself from burning her hands. "Friend could you please sample one of my _-insert alien food name her; Yes. It's lame, I know, leave me alone!-?"_ She asked.

Beast Boy hadn't really _been_paying attention and reached out for one. "Sure. Whateve." He replied.

Starfire gasped as she saw that someone in the titans home, other then Robin were willing to try her food. She just hoped Beast Boy wouldn't run to the bathroom holding his mouth like Robin often would when tasting her meals. She saw Beast Boy chew and swallowed it down. "Thank you Beast Boy, tell me... how was it?" she asked.

At that moment Beast Boy's eyes widened. turning his head he stared at her strange chile's and gasped, grabbing his throat for fear of being poisoned to death. "Ah!" he shrieked. Closing his eyes and waiting for his end. He wished he could have done all the things he wanted to... being rich, having a girlfriend, tons of a adoring fan girls. Which he already kinda' had so he just relaxed and allowed himself to die, so he fell back and waited for his end to come, though he noted that his cause of death, actually tasted pretty good.

Starfire gasped once more and threw the alien chile's away and went to shake Beast Boy. "Please friend Beast Boy! Awake!" She exclaimed.

Beast Boy still waited for his end, which didn't seem to be coming anytime soon as Starfire wiped on his supposedly dead body. At that moment Beast Boy felt really good and shot up from his dead looking position and smacked his lips a bit, while Starfire held him. "Hey... that's kinda' good." Beast Boy commented.

"Friend!" she exclaimed and grabbed him into a death hug.

"I m-might die again!"

"My apologies Beast Boy..." said Starfire, releasing her gripe on him. Looking around awkwardly. "So... did you really enjoy my -Insert alien food name here-?"

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yeah. Totally!" he replied. "Can I have another one?"

Starfire looked to the side blushing in embarrassment and pointed to the tray. "My apologies once more good friend..."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he ran over and stared as they laid on the floor, most likely dirty. "Aw man..." he said. Starfire was about to tell him she could make more. "Dude theirs still one on the tray!" he cheered. Then quickly grabbed it, and stuffing it in his mouth.

Starfire wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disgusted at the site. "I'm glad you're willing to enjoy, even though the tray has landed on the floor friend Beast Boy..." Nodded his head while he chewed on it, Beast Boy groaned in delight as he chewed on his funny colored chili.

"Hmm.... tastes like an apple pie with a hint of hot sauce. But like in a good way or something..." he commented while he chewed. Starfire smiled and clasped her hands together in a joyious way.

"I'm most--" before Starfire knew it.

Beast Boy fell to his knee's and growled as he felt his anger raising to new levels. "AH!" he shouted and turned his attention to the near by wall. Leaping over to it in a weird monkey like fashion, Beast Boy pulled his arm back and launched.

"BB SMASH!" Beast Boy shouted. Apparently it made people believe they were something they had kept recently in their heads or something they really excited them.

Starfire watched as Beast Boy kept pounding away at the wall in front of him, doing little, as if no damage to it all all.

"Stupid wall no break!" Screamed the green miniature HULK. "Me green... so why not wall break?" he asked, stopping and checking his hands. Starfire floated over to Beast Boy.

"Friend why do you speak in such an odd fashion!?" she asked, then realised she herself spoke in a weird fashion, looking to the side. "Well.... in a moderately acceptable manner!" Beast Boy jumped back and glared her down.

"You try and stop HULK from seeing hot girl!" Beast Boy retorted and turned to the wall and leaped to it. Though was only sent back, slightly dazed and a pain on his head. "Rrrrr..." he growled as he had landed on his bottom and rubbed his head.

"You do this!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You make HULK weak! So me can't see pretty lady!"

When he shouted, Raven had entered the room;with her hood down, book in hand. Lowering it she saw Beast Boy pointing at the alien girl. "Did I interrupt something...?" she asked. Looking around and spotting the tossed on the ground chile's and figured it had been Starfire trying to force her food down Beast Boy's throat.

"Forgive me friend... it seems as though Beast Boy is suffering from a side effect of my cooking. Yet, again..." She said, rather sadly.

Sighing Raven slapped her forehead. "Who is he this time...?" she asked. Raven and Starfire hadn't noticed that Beast Boy had gotten behind Raven and picked her up bridal style. Raven quickly getting a good hold on him panicked and blushed as she noticed that Beast Boy had picked her up.

"Hulk pro-protect pretty girl!" Beast Boy studdered. "G-girl heavier then Hulk first think..." Beast Boy grunted. Raven glared at him and knew if wasn't a good idea to try and hit him when in this state. But that weight comment made her wanna' reconsider that.

"Put me down!" She said, trying to push him away with her hands. Though Beast Boy wouldn't let her and actually started running towards the exit.

"Me not let pretty girl be taken by bad man!" he said. Blushing and running out of the room with Raven still in his hand.

"Help!" Raven shouted. After that she and Beast Boy disappeared through the exit, though she could have used her powers, which meant she was probably enjoying it_**.**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Thanks for reading that if it wasn't too bad for your tastes. And the bad grammar was intended for this, remember he was 'THE HULK' and if there was some bad grammar in my writing other then what BB spoke as the HULK, then that's too bad. I'm doing this for fun and gave it my best shot.

_**"PLEASE REVIEW!"**_

_**"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!"**_


End file.
